thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Artisticgenius
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Telly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 04:14, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Your page has been deleted Hello, this is FlyingDuckManGenesis. Your page has been deleted due to the fact that it was not a page of a legitimate Thomas Wooden Railway product. If anything, it was a fanon page. We at the TWR wiki only accept pages of legitimate Thomas Wooden Railway products. Any fanon pages are to be placed in blog posts. Please refrain from trying to pass off any more fanon pages as legitimate TWR product pages. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 7:04 A.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 11:04, August 10, 2015 (UTC) : Update 8/10/15 I see you did not heed my warning, and as a result, I have had to delete your pages, as they are all fanon. Fanon pages are only supposed to be put in blog posts. If you add any more fanon pages and try to pass them off as legitimate TWR product pages, you will be blocked. Thank you for your time. : FDMG, 10:17 A.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) Block notice 8/10/15 Because of your frequent creations of fanon pages, and your refusal to listen to warnings from admins, I have decided to block you for one week. You may appeal the block here. FDMG, 5:32 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 21:33, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Do not import infoboxes from the TTTE Wikia. They are of no use here. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 15:01, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Block Notice 12/5/2015 Since you have once again chosen to make pages that are not of legitimate Thomas Wooden Railway products despite previous warnings not to, I have deleted those pages, and have decided to block you again. Since your last block was for one week, your next block will be for two weeks. If you continue to make these kinds of pages, your blocks will escalate to one month, then three months, then six months, then one year, then indefinite. You may appeal this block here. FDMG, 7:50 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 00:50, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Scoop and Muck pages Why did you add them?This is the Thomas Wooden Railway Wikia!Not the Bob the Builder wikia!The admin need to remove it thanks to you!SuperCharlie5 (talk) 14:53, January 3, 2016 (UTC)SuperCharlie5SuperCharlie5 (talk) 14:53, January 3, 2016 (UTC) You added another Bob the Builder page!STOP DOING THAT!SuperCharlie5 (talk) 14:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC)SuperCharlie5SuperCharlie5 (talk) 14:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Block Notice 1/3/2016 You have been warned multiple times not to make any fanon pages that are not of legitimate Thomas Wooden Railway products. As a result, you have been blocked for one month this time. As previously warned, if you continue making these unwanted edits, your blocks will escalate from one month to three months, then six months, then one year, then indefinite. FDMG, 1:54 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 18:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Blocked Given that you have once again taken to making pages on topics unrelated to the wiki's subject despite previous warnings, you have been blocked for one year. 'Based on your record of repeated violations and defiance of previous warnings, you are not entitled to an appeal. 'OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 16:18, March 13, 2016 (UTC)